1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device, and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Light Emitting Diode (hereinafter, referred to as an “LED”) exhibits comparatively excellent durability in under a poor environment condition, and has excellent performance in terms of life and luminance. Recently, research on an application of the LED to various light emitting devices has been actively conducted.
As a part of the research, a technology for manufacturing a subminiature rod-shaped LED, which is small in the level of micro scale or nano scale, by using a structure, in which an inorganic crystal structure, for example, a nitride-based semiconductor, is grown, has been developed. For example, the rod-shaped LED may be manufactured in a small size with which a pixel of a self-emitting display panel and the like may be formed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventice concept, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.